One last chance one last dance
by Chocolate Cupcake Lover
Summary: 3x14 Damon and Caroline share a dance at the originals' estate... "If this was our last chance, I'd ask you to stay for one last dance."


**Hey everybody! **

**So this is my take on 3x14 because in my opinion this episode, like any other, lacked Daroline, so I put my own magical fingers to use ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries nor its caracters or the song.**

* * *

**Last dance 3x14 Daroline Fic**

Caroline breathed out of relief when she made it to the secluded bar in the corner of the ballroom. After what Klaus said, she really needed to clear her mind with some alcohol. As she sat down on one of the stools, a young waiter came towards her and smiled politely. "What can I get you?"

"A glass of bourbon, please." She replied curtly. Since she became a vampire, every time she was at the board house for meetings, she would steal some bourbon from Damon's storage. He had not found out yet or he just ignored it. A drink was placed in front of her and she took it gratefully.

_"I fancy you" _

She couldn't get those words out of her head. Ever since her birthday, Klaus has been acting odd. They were supposed to by enemies of some sort, but Caroline was doubting the status between the Mystic Falls vampires and the originals. She didn't like Rebecca, that's for sure. Caroline sighed and drowned the whole glass in one go. The waiter was gawking at her, but she could care less. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Elena and Damon dancing. This made her wonder if there was something going on between the younger Salvatore brother and the doppelganger. Was Elena still in love with Stefan or does she like Damon now? Or perhaps them both?

Caroline shook herself out of those thoughts and decided to stroll out in the garden as Klaus had just gone back inside. The cool air hit her skin and she walked around to admire the various flowers. A neigh caught her attention and the horse she had patted earlier came into view. Caroline smiled and went closer to it. "Hey there..." She cooed, tilting her head, giggling when the horse did same thing.

"Hello.." A voice came behind. Caroline shrieked, turned around and, on a instinct, tried to punch the peace intruder.

Damon caught her fist with ease, enjoying her batted breath and flushed cheeks. "Spending some quality time with the only species who can tolerate your babbling, eh Blondie?" He smirked while Caroline huffed. "Damon, you scared me half to dead!" She exclaimed, dramatically putting a hand over her non-beating heart. Damon rolled his eyes. "You're already dead, Barbie. Sorry to break it to you." This time Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Ken." She mumbled, inwardly smirking.

Damon's left eyebrow twitched. "Don't call me that." He growled.

"Is there something you wanted Damon?" Caroline asked impatiently. The sooner he got to the point, the sooner she could go home and relax with a hot bubble bath.

Damon smirked and held out his hand. Caroline looked questionly at him. "Dance with me." Caroline looked at the hand as if it was a foreign alien.

"Wha- now?" She surveyed her surroundings.

"Yes now." Damon replied monotone.

"Why?" She asked suspiciously.

Damon shrugged. "I feel like it."

"My feet hurts." Wow that was kind of lame.

"Then you can stand on me. I can hardly feel it." Damon said coming closer, the hand still struck out.

She took a step back. Damn she was running out of options. "There's no music." She argued weakly. Damon smirked knowingly. He could see her resolve crumbling.

"I took care of that." Damon smirked and pulled an iPod and speaker out of his pockets. Caroline was too shocked to speak. _Damon has an iPod?!And he had brought it with him. Did he plan this...nah he probably just took it with him so that he could woo Elena._ She thought logically, though she could not help but feel slightly envious at Elena.

Soon the air was filling with the sound of a piano later accompanied by drums and guitar. She recognized the song as soon as it started playing. It was her favorite song in the world, though she had never told anyone. "Shall we?" Damon asked stand a few feet away.

She took his surprisingly warm hand, ignoring the spark she felt and she placed her left hand on his shoulder, the other one in his left. They began moving in sync with the music and each other.

_Everyone longs to be loved_  
_What can I say to that?_  
_But the door to the heart is open and shut_  
_Like the warmth of your breath_  
_Everyone longs to be heard_  
_But we tend to get caught in the noise_  
_Oh, what I'd give, how far I'd search_  
_Just to hear your voice_

She tried to ignore the pleasing chills he sent down her back and focused on his face, which she found staring directly into hers. His normal ice blue eyes were now a darker shade of blue, pulling her in. She gasped in surprise when he lifted her up in the air and twirled her around. A few seconds later her feet were solid on the ground again and her cheeks were flushed, her breath ragged.

_**If this was our last dance  
**I'd wait in the rain_  
_Just to see your face_  
_If this was our last chance_  
_I'd ask you to stay_  
_For one last dance_

Caroline avoided looking at him and his oh-so-charming smirk and chose to focus on a more observational subject. "So, where aren't you dancing with Elena?" She required nonchalantly, trying to keep the jealous tone out. Damon though detected it and smirked."She's speaking with Elijah, trying to lure out some information." He replied rolling his eyes. Caroline was shocked. "Shouldn't you make sure that she's okay?" Damon shrugged. "It isn't my job to babysit, besides I wanted to at least dance with one blonde tonight." He smirked, doing the weird eye thing, making Caroline laugh.

_I'm not afraid of dying_  
_There's too much to miss in life_  
_But I can't begin to even imagine_  
_You not by my side_  
_I'm not afraid of tomorrow_  
_Tomorrow, I'm afraid, won't change_  
_And if we're consumed with counting each hour_  
_What's left of today?_

This time she could not keep down the squeal as she felt the world around her spin. It was over too soon and then she was again face to face with his chest. She felt a deep rumble emitting from Damon's chest and were surprised when he laughed out loud. Caroline couldn't help but smile. "Your such a child, Blondie." At that the smile turned into a scowl. "Hmph, like your any better." She mumbled into his chest. Damon just drew her closer to him and she sighed contently and closed her eyes with a smile on her lips. Unknown to both Caroline and Damon, he too had a small smile on his lips as he nuzzled his nose in her silky hair.

_**If this was our last dance,  
**I'd wait in the rain_  
_Just to see your face_  
_If this was our last chance_  
_I'd ask you to stay_  
_For one last dance_

_Close your eyes_  
_Close your eyes_  
_I am here_  
_I am here_

He once again took her by surprise when he dipped her and they starred at each other. One of Damon's hand came up and delicately brushed a lock of hair away from her face. He began leaning down to her and right before their eyes closed he gave her the softest look she had ever seen on his face. A look of love. She didn't have time to think about it as he closed the distance between their lips and caught her soft lips with his. The kiss was gentle, unlike any other either of them had ever experienced. Right now they weren't Damon and Caroline, they were just two souls seeking warmth and love from the other. Klaus, Elena and Matt were forgotten, along with Katherine, Stefan and the other problems they had to take care of. Tonight was their night and they would not waste a second of it.

_If this was our last dance,_  
_I'd wait in the rain_  
_Just to see your face._  
_If this was our last chance,_  
_I'd ask you to stay_  
_For one last dance_

* * *

**_That's all folks! Please review this oh, and for those who follow my other Daroline story "A second chance", there's a poll on my account that I would very much like you to look at! :) _**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
